gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon Gleeful/Gallery
Gallery The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png|Gideon's advertisement on the cover of the magazine Dipper is reading. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 gideon makes you say awwww.png|Gideon doing a cute pose. S1e4 gideon finale.png|The Tent of Telepathy presents Lil' Gideon! S1e4 gideon with hands up.png|I am futurely inclined! S1e4 gideon using amulet.png|Gideon using his amulet to make the audience stand S1e4 tired gideon.png|Gideon on stage. S1e4 evil gideon.png S1e4 gideon begs for a date.png|Gideon tries being cute to get Mabel to agree to a date. S1e4 opera glasses.png|Gideon and Mabel using their opera glasses. S1e4 gideon sniffs mabels hair.png|"Are you sniffing my hair?" S1e4 gideon arrives.png|Gideon arrives on a horse S1e4 mabel and gideons date.png|Gideon and Mabel on their first date. S1e4 people let gideon do what he wants.png|Gideoon puts his feet up on the table. S1e4 macaw landing.png|Gideon with his rare macaw. S1e4_mabel_gideon_date.png S1e4 a crowd gathers.png|Gideon asking Mabel for another date in front of a crowd. S1e4 psychic powers.png|Gideon using his telepathic powers. S1e4 buy or sell you.png|I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU OLD MAN S1e4 fair enough.png S1e4 gideon sitting in chair.png|Gideon stroking his plush toy. S1e4 enjoy the scenery.png S1e4 gideons warning.png S1e4 angry gideon in chair.png|LIAR! S1e4 she was my peach dumpling.png|"She was my peach dumpling!" S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 is this fake.png|Is this fake? S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 gideon with doll.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png|Gideon and Dipper's fall and fight. S1e4 amulet destruction.png S1e4 vengence .png|"Stanford Pines, I rebuke thee ... I rebuke thee!" S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 gideon makes doll.png S1e4 Smiling.jpg|Mabel and Gideon smiling. S1e4 'Lil Gideon checking.png|'Lil Gideon checking under the couch. S1E4 Gideon guesses Mabel's name.jpg S1e4 gideon song.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 gideons dressing room.png S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png S1e4 breaking up with gideon.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 gideon.png|Gideon taking a stroll. S1e8 tomato farmer gideon.png|I'm just a humble tomato farmer, selling his wares! S1e8 gideon and stan stockades.png|"Wow, you actually look less girly than usually!" S1e8 stan and gideon.png|"Ugh! PIONEER DAY!!!" S1e8 tomato throwing.gif Little Dipper S1e11 gideon chair.png S1e11 gideon desk.png S1e11 signed over mystery shack.png S1e11 mystery shack model.PNG S1e11 signed over mystery shack.png S1e11 gideon dancing with a piece of paper.png|Gideon dancing. S1e11 suck a lemon.png S1e11 gideon too small.png S1e11 gideon termites.png S1e11 termites eat bat.png S1e11 stan wants a pictures.png S1e11 gideon cursing stan.png S1e11 gideon flashlight.png S1e11 gideon laughing.png S1e11 dipper really.png S1e11 gideon testing flashlight.png S1e11 gideon shrink twins.png S1e11 gideon laughing.png S1e11 twins jar.png S1e11 secret.png S1e11 mouth breathing fool.png S1e11 gideon's room.png S1e11 gideon releases twins.png S1e11 harm a hair on your head.png S1e11 angry gideon.png S1e11 mabel gummy koalas.png S1e11 mabel eating.png S1e11 squash you.png S1e11 use them.png S1e11 gideon hairbrush phone.png S1e11 text you a photo.png S1e11 hello.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.PNG S1e11 gideon flashlight shrink stan.png S1e11 gideon evil laugh.png S1e11 gideon ice cream.png S1e11 guard them.png S1e11 gideon licking hand.png S1e11 gideon being tickled.png S1e11 gideon hates being tickled.png S1e11 no laughing matter.png S1e11 lazy susan and gideon.png S1e11_Lil'_Gideon_with_Lazy_Susan.png S1e11 gideon at mystery shack.png S1e11 gummy koala in hair.png S1e11 gideon drops flashlight.png S1e11 hairspray.png S1e11 gideon has twins.png S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 gideon's id card.png S1e11 mabel raspberry.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 gideon mirror maze.png S1e11 stan in mirror maze.png S1e11 so shiny.png S1e11 fat angel.png S1e11 gideon shocked by stan.png S1e11 beam bounces.png S1e11 broken mirror.png S1e11 mirrors cost 500.png S1e11 gideon point light.PNG S1e11 to his armpit.png S1e11 stan cornered 01.PNG S1e11 stan cornered.png S1e11 gideon starts laughing.png S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png|Gideon laughing. S1e11 gideon on floor.png S1e11 gideon on floor angry.png S1e11 twins tickling.png S1e11 gideon laughing flashlight.png S1e11 stan consoling gideon.png S1e11 escorting gideon out.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1e11 gideon pacing.png S1e11 gideon wants shack.png S1e11 shack holds mysteries.png S1e11 more ice cream.png S1e11 its dangerous rolling with glass.gif S1e11 put ur hands in the air if u just dont care!.png S1e11 Mabel Munchlax.gif S1e11 me calling my girl.gif S1e11 ice cream licking.gif S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png The Deep End S1E15 Gideon chilling.png S1e15 property of stan.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png S1e15 he knew stanford.png S1e15 huh gideon.png Screenshot 22.png Miscellaneous Gf7.PNG|Gideon frowning. Gf6.PNG|Gideon in town. Lil gideon q.jpg|Gideon in the upper part of a question mark. Little old gideon.png|Gideon in Made Me Realize. Gideon.png Animations S1e11 its dangerous rolling with glass.gif Evil evil evil.gif S1e15_Gideon_but_a_swim_shirt_on!_Geez!.gif Category:Character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries